Keyword Ficlets
by therealspi
Summary: Glimses into the lives of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, using random keywords.


* I do not own Harry Potter. I do not make money from this.

* I do not own Cosmo magazine.

* Each chapter will use a different set of key words.

*Each ficlet will not be in chronological order in the lives of Harry and Draco.

Keyword Ficlets

Ficlet # 1  
Key words used:  
**Board Game  
Scented Lotion  
Fishnets**

"Come on Harry, can we please just try it?", whined Draco.

This was an utterly low moment for the Slythern because everyone knows that Malfoy's do not whine.

"It smells horrid. Why would I want that anywhere near my bits?", exclaims Harry.

"But its supposed to be the finest Scented Lotion in muggle London",sighed Draco as he trailed a finger down Harry's side.

Harry loved when Draco did this, it sent shivers down his spine, and Draco knew it. `Damn him!' , thought Harry.

His lover really knew how to push his buttons.

"Since when do you know about Muggle anything. Do you have a secret muggle lover or something?", Harry joked.

Draco kissed his way down Harry's chest stopping at the boxer line and let out a big gasp of air in his navel region.

"So this guy stopped me in Borgin and Burks and said he world give me 50 galleons if I tried it and wrote a report on it", Draco all but whispers as he busies his self with circling Harry's nipples with his thumbs.

Harry could hardly concentrate on the conversation at hand. He was so hard it was killing him. What exactly was he objecting too? Draco was now ghosting a finger up and down his length.

" Oh bloody hell, I don't care what you put on me just get to it then", Harry growled.

"So let me get this straight, you'll agree to anything I say as long as I 'Get to it then'?", the Slythern sex god whispered as he pulled down his lover's boxers with one swift flick of his wand.

Harry let out a gasp of breath and couldn't help but squirm. Draco blows hot breaths on Harry's length while rubbing the Scented Lotion down his thighs.

" For Merlin's sake, What do I have to do? Stick it down your fucking throat.", Harry groans out as he thrusts up into Malfoy's face.

"Umph, be patient big guy", Draco chuckled as he licked the tip of Harry's prick ever so slightly.

"I (lick) want (lick) you (lick) to (lick) ware fihdgsnesjts ( Draco fully engulfs his lengthy rod into his mouth.

"Ye, gods yes!", Potter moans flinging his glasses across the room.

Draco pulls his head away, " You said yes ! You will wear fishnets, I can't believe you said yes!", Draco shrieks while reaching around to rub the Scented lotion into Harry's waiting entrance.

Harry cries out his orgasm, spraying his seed between himself and Draco. Slowly calming down, in a moment of post coital bliss, Harry thinks about what Draco was saying. "What's this about fishnets?"

"Lover, " Draco drawled, " You agreed to wear fishnets for me baby."

Harry got up and paced the room looking for his glasses.

"I am not wearing fishnets. I may be queer but I'm not a bloody drag queen. You will not turn me into a girl Draco Malfoy!"

Draco walked up to Harry and wrapped his arms around him.

" I'm not trying to turn you into a bloody girl. I love you. Yeah, did you hear that. I love you Harry Potter! And your way sexier than any girl. Your beautiful especially your big cock. I just think you would look sexy as hell in fishnets. If it's that big of a deal, then forget about it."

Harry turned around and hugged Draco back, kissing him deeply, " fine I'll wear the damn things ok.".

Draco saunters across the room smirking and picking up his strewn clothes off the floor, folding them neatly and placing them on the chair.

" Besides if anyone's the girl in the relationship it's you."

_

" I can't believe you talked me into wearing fishnets to my best friend's wedding.", Harry whispers into Draco's ear.

" Come on let's dance baby", Draco drawls as he pulls Harry by the arm out to the dance floor.  
" This is ridiculous , everyone's staring. Can you see them? Do you think they can tell?"  
Draco dips Harry dramatically and whispers into his lovers ear, " They're staring because your sexy as all hell. We are the only ones that know you are wearing fishnets. And your ass feels amazing in them. I can't wait to get these dress robes off you. Do you think they'll miss us if we sneak into a room.?"  
Harry was getting turned on by this secretly. The tights were really pressing on his erection now. He was very thankful for his bulky, flowing dresses robes.  
"I um , your making me so horny. I can't think."

Draco discreetly rubs the front of Harry ' s straining member.

" It's the fishnets, it's sexy as fuck isn't it. I unfortunately am dressed in tight dress formals. And as soon as we separate: I won't be able to conceal my excitement as well as you can. "  
" Crap , this is embarrassing. Malfoy you owe me for this. And we are not fucking in Molly Weasley's house. Why do you have to dress like a sex god all the time? You could have worn something more practical."  
Draco suddenly spins Harry across the floor towards the bath room.

" You are criticing my fashion choices, now who's a girl? "  
" Not critising, only remarking how very inconvient it would be for my boyfriend to have his huge cock sticking out for all to see."

Oh how Draco loved when Harry used such brazen language. Everyone thinks he is the innocent doe- eyed boy that lived, only Draco knew different. Draco pulls Harry by the arm and pushes him into the men's washroom.

" So we're boy friends now? " ,Draco says with a smirk.

Harry grabs Draco by the tie and pushes him back against the sink.

" Why do you always have to be such a jerk? " he says, before plunging his tongue into Draco's mouth.

" I'm the jerk? Hum, I get all dressed up for you . Come to you stupid friend's wedding , that hate me by the way, and all I get in return is beratement and criticism. ", he says as he removes Harry's robes, kissing his way down his chest.

" Oh so you are deserved something from me, for tantalizing me and tolerating my friends. " , Harry breathes as he lifts Draco up unto the sink counter.

He loosens his tie, leaning in to nip at his ear lobe.

Draco's breath hitches, " Yea what are you going to give me? Where's my prezzie?". Harry backs away from Draco so that he can take the rest of his robe off leaving him only in the fishnet stockings. He licks his lips and looks at Draco full of lust.

" Oh Harry, look in the mirror, you look amazing."

Harry looks past Draco at his reflection. He does looks good in theses darn things. And they feel so exhilarating.

" I did this for you, now what are you going to do for me my little dragon. ".

Draco pulls his throbbing member out of his trousers, " Hey, hey who are you calling little? Harry, I'm so horny right now I can't take it any more. "

Draco hops down off the counter and drops his pants. He leans over the sink ass in the air. " Potter please"  
" I love it when you beg.", Harry says as he goes to take the stockings off. But they are so tight he can't get them off. " Er Dra I have a problem. I can't get the bloody things off . " Draco turns around.

" What? ", he pulls out his wand , " cinder!"

Suddenly, Harry's' s waist catches on fire.

" Fucking ass I'm on fire!"

Draco hurriedly splashes water on Harry.

" Sorry, are you ok ?".

" Let's catch you on fire and see if your ok".

"I'm really sorry. Your so hot when your angry " .

Draco does a healing charm on Harry's mid section. He then kisses him softly on the lips , and gropes his dick.

" Your still hard. "

Harry leans into the touch grinding on Draco's body.

" It was bloody brilliant actually. And I still have the fucking tights on"

Draco gets down on his knees in front of Harry, " I have an idea."

Draco starts trying to rip them with his fingers and bite through them with his teeth.

" I feel like I'm being mauled by a bear. "

The both start laughing and Harry falls on top of Draco with half of the fishnets still on, when suddenly Ron burst into the bathroom with a shocked expression on his face.  
Harry tries to cover himself and Draco up with his discarded dress robes, " er I can explain. "  
" Never mind I don't want to know.", he says as he scurries out of the bathroom.  
Harry flips Draco on to his stomach and enters him grunting, " You so owe me for this one."

_  
" I know what I want for my birthday", Harry exclaims looking up from the Cosmo magazine he is reading.  
Draco stops stirring his potion and glances at his boyfriend, " You have everything. What could Harry Potter possibly want? "  
" I want to play a game with you. I've read an article in this magazine about it. It looks interesting. "  
Draco continues to stir his potion intently , " Don't we play enough games. That's all we do is play games with each other. And I don't now why you insistson reading those blasted muggle magazines. The pictures don't even move. "  
" Oh come on, you owe me. I want to play a board game with you. Where you strip during it. "  
" What is a board game? You play it when your bored? Because I'm already bored by this conversation."  
Harry walks over to his lover to show him the magazine, " No it's a game made of cardboard. I want to play strip monopoly with you, see look at this. When you land on my property you have to strip off a piece of clothing."  
Draco looks nonchalantly at the magazine, " Oh I see, but I'm very busy. I don't have time for games. "  
" Please Dra", Harry whispers in his ear as he rubs his shoulders. Draco continues to stir. "Busy"  
" I'll wear the fishnets, and there may be lotion involved.", Harry says as he kisses Draco's collar bone.

Draco turns and kisses Harry on the lips, " fine" . He stands up and sets his Calderon to simmer.

Thirty minutes later, and Draco is completely naked and coved in scented lotion. While Harry is left only in fishnet stockings. Harry crawls across the floor towards Draco like a lion stalking it's prey. Draco holds up his hand to stop Harry.

" Wait, I have to check my potion."

Harry is flabbergasted.

" What the hell is this potion? Why is it so important? Snape's some slave driver isn't he? Makes you take work home with you. Now he has effected my sex life. I hate that man. "  
Draco ignores Harry and checks the potion. Harry follows Draco , watching him closely. Draco ladles some of the potion in a vile and gulps it down.  
" What the hell Dra? What did you just take? "

"Harry come here" , Draco reaches out to Harry with one arm, the other hand holding his wand.

Harry reluctantly walks towards him and holds his hand. When suddenly they start floating up to the ceiling of their flat.

" Draco we' re flying. Merlin's beard we're flying!", Harry shouts with glee as he clings onto Draco's lithe frame.

They float up to the ceiling next to a wall and stop when Draco points his wand at the wall. In green calligraphy a question is sprawled across the wall.  
_' Will you marry me?'_

" Draco you are the most fascinating person I have ever met. Of course I will marry you." He kisses Draco tenderly on the lips.  
" Happy birthday Harry."


End file.
